youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
RODNY
Rodrigo Espinoza ''' (born ), better known online as '''RODNY (originally RODNY ROBLOX), is a YouTuber and Roblox Video Star, best known for his videos played on Roblox, it's a YouTube sensation who occasionally posts videos from other games like Fortnite and Minecraft. Content Its content is fundamentally Roblox videos, but in its other channel it uploads other games, although it uploaded some Fortnite videos and Minecraft videos I also uploaded videos of conspiracies in Jailbreak, playing at 3:33 AM as many youtubers have done. At first he was famous for giving away many Robux, but then he decided to change and do it from time to time, because recently he became a Roblox Video Star, youtubers recognized by Roblox. Series *THE STRONGEST OF ROBLOX! ���� *1000 WAYS TO DIE IN ROBLOX! �� *⚡️SUPER HÉROES⚡️ (MAD CITY) *REVELATION ROBLOXIANO Ramon Ramon is the virtual pet in Roblox of RODNY. It is a shoulder accessory that can be obtained on a Roblox Toy card, which was won by RODNY. It is a white owl with a red scarf and caramel eyes. AMON_40L Amon is a demon / hacker whose purpose is to recruit RODNY and other Roblox users as one of his forty demons. It has the appearance of the demon Amon, a bird with a white face and brown feathers, with blood on the black beak and bear hands. Secondary channel In November 2017, RODNY creates its secondary channel called RODNY 2 , which is for different games and varied content. In this channel its main content are video game gameplays such as Fortnite and Free Fire and initially some Roblox videos. The only videos on this channel are: 3 videos of Fortnite, 5 videos of Roblox and 2 videos of Free Fire, which in total would be 10 videos. The videos on this channel were going to be characterized for a short time (4 - 7 minutes) and were going to be very entertaining, according to him as his original style. This channel at the moment is abandoned since it has been a good time without uploading videos. Originally it was called RODNY 2, then RODNY and now again RODNY 2. Phrases *Hello everyone, I'm Rodny and this time we are in a new video. *And well, without more to say we are going to give it, uouuu. *Uouuu (Scream excited) *How many likes do you want this Ramón video to reach? *I want this video to reach like (s). *Shut up your muzzle (Ramón) *Shut up the tail (Ramón) *No to bullying against the boxes. *Stop there cowboy. *My mother, Willy. *Nothing more and nothing less than: or someone. *You know I'm RODNY, the golden boy, this one here was Ramón. *Goodbye, I love you all very much. (Ramon) *And see you next time, Goodbye, uouuu. *Oh! I broke my legs. Codes *'RODNY' code in the Fortnite store *'RODNY' star code on Robux purchase or Roblox membership. Friends *Legolaz *Xonnek *KraoESP *Stronbol *Raconidas *Yokai Curiosities *Initially it transmitted (continues to transmit) gameplays in a Twitch account called RODNY_RBX. *His favorite Roblox game is Jailbreak. *One of his favorite YouTubers is Mikecrack . *Ramón's first word was: "Shut up" to be able to say the phrase: "Shut up your snout." *Ramón has a NON-OFFICIAL channel called RAMÓN ROBLOX, which is now inactive. *He launched his channel in June 2017. He debuted with a video called "MY FIRST ROBLOX VIDEO." **Another of his first videos in Roblox was a parody of "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi, called "Spinercito", recorded on the map of MeepCity. Referrals es:RODNY Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers